El Muelle del Lago
by Belu Vampire Cullen
Summary: Cuando amas a alguien con tal intensidad y tanta devoción, se llega a la adoración eterna. En el camino de la relación de Edward y Bella fue así, pero siempre existirá una solución. ¿o no? One.shot


**El muelle del lago**

**Nombre del grupo o página al que perteneces: Fanfiction Addiction Twilight**

**Link del perfil del contest:**http : : / www . fanfiction ~labatalladelosos

**Nombre del OS: El Muelle del Lago**

**Autor/es: Belu Vampire Cullen**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, son totalmente de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico a la autoría de esta historia.**

**Summary: Cuando amas a alguien con tal intensidad y tanta devoción, se llega a la adoración eterna. En el camino de la relación de Edward y Bella fue así, pero siempre existirá una solución. ¿o no? **

**Advertencia: Esta historia tiene contenido sexual. Lees bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Pareja: Bella y Edward.**

**Número de palabras: 3.432**

**Beta: Laura Segura, Beta FFAD; www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

_El rencor y el orgullo hacen su trabajo en nosotros mismos, y no nos permite vivir en paz y armonía. Cuando éste desaparece de nuestra vida, nos sentimos liberados._

Pensar que se habían conocido de toda la vida. Esta relación empezó cuando aun siendo pequeños niños cruzaron sus primeras palabras, y luego de eso surgió una amistad que no en muchos lugares se ve. Era impresionante de ver, más a esa temprana edad, tenían la complicidad de haberse conocido de años, aunque se conocieran desde hace pocos meses.

De la confianza de dos almas destinadas a estar juntas y corazones que se pertenecían el uno al otro, nació un gran amor. Uno que todos soñarían tener, al que muchos anhelarían, pero el que pocos consiguen.

Esta relación con fuertes raíces, fue fortaleciéndose a medida que estos jóvenes iban creciendo.

Él, un muchacho bien parecido, con cabello de un extraño color cobre, de tez emblanquecida y con una sonrisa torcida que enloquecería a cualquiera, fue su pase para la "buena vida de la escuela".

Ella, con una belleza innata, un sedoso cabello caoba, grandes ojos color chocolate que hipnotizaban a cualquiera, especialmente a su gran amigo y gran amor de toda la vida.

Desde muy pequeños salían juntos a caminar por el lago cerca de la casa de Edward.

Un día mientras paseaban, como muchas veces antes, uno junto al otro, un nervioso Edward pudo vislumbrar a lo lejos un pequeño pero hermoso muelle escondido entre los árboles de pino y almendro que predominaban en la zona.

Rápidamente tomó la mano de Bella y, con el característico cosquilleo que se producía al tener su piel en contacto con la de ella, se dirigieron audazmente hacia él.

Al verlo se quedó prendado a él, pensando en todas las cosas que le hacía sentir la mano de Bella junto a la de él como lo estaba en este momento. Pensó por varios minutos la forma en la que le podía decir esas dos palabras que tan difíciles se le hacía pronunciarlas, pero al voltear su cabeza y mirar a su acompañante, se armó de valor y se dispuso a decirlas.

—Cuando veo tu rostro, no pienso en otra cosa más que en lo hermosa que eres, porque eres asombrosa, así tal como eres, y eso me enamora cada día más —dijo con algo de titubeo, pero al final Bella logró entenderlo.

Ella, muy asombrada por sus palabras, no supo qué más hacer que abalanzarse hacia él, había guardado mucho tiempo sus sentimientos y ahora era oportunidad de decirlos.

—Te amo —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo como si estuvieran sincronizados, sonrieron y sin más acercaron sus labios a los del otro en un beso lleno de amor y ternura, con una promesa latente a ser cumplida: Juntos por siempre.

Los meses fueron pasando, y cuando estos jóvenes enamorados cumplieron su primer año juntos, Edward le regaló un collar a Bella con una fina pero delicada piedra en la que tenía inscrita:

_Nuestra vida, nuestro muelle._

Él muy paciente le explicó el porqué de esa pequeña frase, pero mostrándole el gran significado que contenía. Le dijo que fue allí donde empezó todo y que le encantaba saber que algún día vivirían en una casa cerca de ahí, ella emocionada por la veracidad de las palabras de su amado, se lanzó encima de él y le empezó a besar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Y fue así como estos jóvenes lograron llegar al apartamento de Edward, cuando lo hicieron, las palabras sobraban, los dos estaban seguros de lo que pasaría.

Con una paciencia infinita y con gran amor, Edward la fue desvistiendo poco a poco, adorando cada parte de su cuerpo. Fue besando cada rincón, dejando un reguero de besos por toda la extensión del cuerpo de ella, haciéndola estremecer.

Cuando los dos estuvieron completamente desnudos, Edward con parsimonia dejó un camino de caricias por el cuerpo de aquella chica que no cabía en la alegría y placer absoluto que su amado le estaba brindando.

Ésta en cambio se sostuvo de la ancha espalda de él, para así no ceder ante sus instintos animales que rogaban por salir.

—Te amo —murmuró en su oído Edward a la chica, lo que provocó un escalofrío en su cuerpo al tener el aliento de él chocando contra su sedosa piel. La miró a los ojos, como queriendo asegurarse de que estaba segura de que quería seguir, ella con un asentimiento de cabeza le indicó que continuara.

Se colocó entre las piernas de su chica y, con toda la delicadeza que le fue posible, se fue introduciendo en ella hasta que llegó a la barrera que le impedía seguir con el trabajo, quiso ser lo más suave posible, en verdad lo quiso, pero no fue suficiente, ya que al levantar la vista después de haberse enterrado completamente en ella, vio lágrimas caer por sus blancas mejillas, solo eso le faltó para arrepentirse por completo de lo que estaban haciendo. Trató de salir de ella, pero ella se lo impidió enrollando sus piernas en su cintura, la fricción de sus sexos provocó un gemido en ambos que no pudieron detener.

—Si-sigue —dijo Bella con la voz entrecortada y con un fuerte gemido, fundida por el placer absoluto al que estaba sometida.

Edward empezó un vaivén lento y acompasado, encontrándose con las caderas de su amada que no se podía quedar quieta, las estocadas del joven eran fuertes y constantes, parecía que no podía parar, el placer de hacer el amor con la persona que amas no tiene comparación, ya que ahora no solo estaban unidos por un lazo de afecto, ahora también un lazo que los unía más allá del alma.

Bella sintió un fuerte retortijón en su bajo vientre, sabía que estaba cerca de llegar al clímax al igual que Edward, quien al no soportar más la tensión de sus sexos unidos, bajó su mano al sexo de la chica y empezó a masajear el clítoris tan fuerte que emitió un gemido de dolor y placer pero que la excitó mucho más, finalmente explotó en un fuerte orgasmo junto a Edward, que se quedó exhausto en el pecho de su amada con la respiración errática.

Así pasaron el resto de la noche y mañana siguiente, amándose pasionalmente, pero las responsabilidades de ser ya una persona casi adulta los llamaban a ponerse de pie de aquella cama y salir a enfrentar el mundo, juntos_._

Los años empezaron a transcurrir, y con eso los problemas típicos de una pareja. Entraron a la universidad y con una gran promesa de amor por cumplir, inevitablemente se tuvieron que separar ya que iban a instituciones distintas.

Bella confiada en que la relación era sólida y podría soportar la distancia en la que se encontraban, muy segura inició su primer año de psicología en la Universidad de Pensilvania.

La atención varonil para ella no fue desapercibida por Edward, quien cuando la oportunidad se le presentaba se dirigía hacia la universidad en la que su novia se encontraba, esta tarea no se le hacía muy fácil ya que él se encontraba en la Universidad de New York en Columbia, una de las más prestigiosas del mundo.

De este pequeño percance salió a relucir una faceta de Edward que a Bella no le hubiera gustado conocer: los celos.

De esto se desataron peleas, llantos, la mayoría por culpa de los celos enfermizos y descontrolados de Edward, y claro, los llantos por parte de Bella que alegaba la falta de confianza que le tenía.

Pero hubo una vez que marcó un antes y un después en su relación. Empezó de una conversación trivial que los jóvenes enamorados mantenían luego de haber hecho el amor, cuando Edward hizo una pregunta que le cobraría un costo muy alto: ella.

— ¿Ya le dejaste de hablar a ese amigo tuyo? —preguntó haciendo referencia al pretendiente de Bella más hostigante.

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó ella con desdén.

—Ya sabes, Jacob, el chico que anda besando el piso por el que caminas —dijo con rabia.

—Mira, ya no quiero tener que pelear por lo mismo de siempre, ya estoy cansada, si tanta molestia te da, cámbiate de universidad —dijo. Ella sabía que él había hecho un gran esfuerzo para entrar a esa universidad con una beca completa—. Ah, y también dile a la zorra de tu amiga que te haga compañía, sigues insoportable —gritó molesta. Se arrepintió en el mismo momento, al ver la cara de furia de Edward, quiso retirar las palabras dichas.

Edward, por su lado, pensando que era otra de esas peleas que se reconciliarían haciendo el amor, contestó:

—Dile tú a tu amante que haga eso, ya veo que yo no soy suficiente, y no me digas que soy yo el infiel pues bien sabes que te amo y que eso sería una falta de respeto. Y solo porque te amo te perdono que me engañes y que lo defiendas tanto —gritó lleno de furia.

—Sabes, pensé que en el tiempo que habíamos estado separados por la universidad habías cambiando, pero ya veo que no. Mejor lárgate, no te quiero volver a ver, ya no te amo —dijo, y eso fue lo único que él necesito para tomar sus cosas y marcharse.

Fue caminando hacia la puerta del pequeño departamento de Bella, con su ahora ex-novia pisándole los talones. Se dio la vuelta y, antes de salir, dijo:

—Te dije que yo estaría ahí hasta que tú me dijeras que me fuera, ya lo has hecho, amor. Te amo —murmuró, y sin más que decir, se marchó.

Bella alcanzó a tomarlo de la mano, haciendo que la electricidad entre sus cuerpos apareciera.

— ¿Cómo sé que lo que me dices es verdad? —dijo bajito—. Estas escenas llegaron muy lejos para mi tolerancia.

— ¿Entonces esto simplemente se acabó por la falta de confianza? Pues bien, que se acabe —preguntó tratando de que su voz no se le quebrara al decir esas palabras tan difíciles que jamás en su vida pensó decir.

—Sí, por favor vete —espetó ella sacando a relucir ese lado orgulloso que había heredado de su madre y lo que llevó a acabar el matrimonio de sus padres.

_—_El orgullo y los rencores fueron el punto final de esta relación, fue lo que nos acabó día a día —dijo y sin más se marchó, dejando a una muchacha con los pensamientos carcomiéndole la mente y con un corazón roto.

Es cierto que ella tuvo la culpa, pero también la tuvo él, él y sus celos que no le dejaban tranquilo y que provocaban una desconfianza entre la pareja. Por su lado, el orgullo no la dejó aclarar las cosas.

Los días fueron pasando convirtiéndose en semanas, y éstas a su vez en meses, ninguno de los dos tenía el valor suficiente para tomar el teléfono y llamar al otro o ir hasta su casa y hablar, ninguno lo hizo.

Edward, con el pensamiento de que no tenía culpa alguna, se sumió en una gran agonía que lo consumía por dentro, pensando que en el momento menos inesperado recibiría la tan ansiada llamada, aquella que nunca llegó.

Por su parte, los familiares de cada uno sufrían, observando cómo los dos se iban acabando poco a poco a causa del sufrimiento que era estar separados el uno del otro.

La mejor amiga de Bella, Alice, ya cansada y con el pleno pensamiento de que esta escena dramática, como ella lo llamaba, había llegado muy lejos, trató de hacer ver a su casi hermana que era hora de reaccionar y de afrontar las cosas, intentó hablar con ella, haciéndole ver que no era bueno para su salud llorar hasta inalcanzables horas de la noche, hasta quedarse dormida, o el no comer sentenciando que no tenía apetito. Así que con una seguridad que le faltaba a Bella, fue a "arreglar las cosas".

—Bella, ya es demasiado, debes hablar con él, solo mírate, tienes unas enormes ojeras, has enflaquecido. Me contaste lo que te dijo acerca de tu orgullo y muchas cosas, por primera vez en tu vida hazle caso, no dejes que esto se acabe por tu maldito orgullo —dijo, esperó a ver la reacción de su amiga, pero seguía impasible—. ¿No te das cuenta de que si sigues así vas a morir?

—Ojalá lo haga —respondió, ignorando las demás palabras de su amiga.

Alice simplemente bufó por su comportamiento y salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Era cierto, no se habían llamado ni mandado mensajes ni nada pero, al siguiente día de la fatídica pelea, Edward con toda buena voluntad fue al apartamento de la chica, tocó la puerta por varias horas como poseso, pero de ésta nunca obtuvo respuesta. Así que cansado y deprimido regresó a su casa, aun con aquellas rosas rojas en la mano que de camino a casa echó a la basura dándose completamente por vencido.

Luego del paso de los días, se estaban acabando mutuamente por el dolor que esto les producía, después de ese día no tuvieron contacto alguno. Hasta aquel día, 27 de mayo, estando a vísperas del cumpleaños del chico, Edward recibió una llamada, una que nunca pensó tener a estas alturas, aun así él contestó nervioso. Era su ex-novia, la cual ni bien él contestó, rápidamente dijo:

—Ahora entiendo todo, te espero en el muelle del lago cerca de la casa de tus padres. —Y sin más cortó la llamada.

Él puso el teléfono en su lugar y su impresión no fue la esperada por él mismo, ya que días antes había tenido esa extraña sensación en el pecho, parecía sentir que todo se iba a arreglar después de todo, tenía fe en eso. Tomó una ducha rápida, se arregló, y por un momento pensó en contarles a sus amigos que su ex-novia había llamado, pero finalmente decidió dejarlo en la privacidad que siempre caracterizó a la pareja. Total, era hora de cruzar palabras y arreglar las cosas, el orgullo no era eterno, pero por él se puede dar peleas, no podía ser la pena final de la relación.

El joven en su auto se dirigió al pequeño muelle, que no estaba tan lejos de su apartamento de _soltero,_ como solía llamarlo él después de la ruptura. Llegó al lugar indicado por la chica y ahora, viendo como un par de familias tenían un día de campo cerca del lugar, se dejó llevar por los recuerdos que lo embargaban, la primera vez que besó esos labios carnosos, el día en que le pidió que fuera su novia, su primer aniversario. Todas esas cosas, esos pequeños momentos que formaron parte de su vida, habían empezado en este pequeño muelle escondido entre el bosque.

Dejó los recuerdos a un lado, cuando pudo divisar la hermosa silueta de su amiga, amante y compañera de vida, acercarse hacia él de forma misteriosa, la observó detenidamente y pudo diferenciar que no usaba la misma ropa que solía llevar. Tenía puesto un vestido blanco suelto hasta las rodillas, sus zapatos impecablemente limpios y del mismo color de su vestido. Su pequeño y delicado rostro emanaba una radiante luz que demostraba la inmensa paz que la chica sentía. _Es tan hermosa_, pensó.

Él, en vano, intentó de saludarla con un corto _hola_, la castaña lo interrumpió:

—Caminemos —dijo a secas, pero mirando con inmensa ternura al joven que había quedado con la boca abierta, como pecesillo fuera del agua, al admirar su belleza.

Luego de caminar unos cuantos pasos, ella comenzó con la tensa conversación:

— ¿Sabes? He esperado tu llamada, lo sé, sé que no te abrí la puerta de mi casa, pero sabes cómo soy. Te he soñado escuchándote gritar afuera de mi ventana y yo no me acercaba a ti, debido a tontos orgullos y rencores, yo sé que después de ese día no has querido saber nada de mí, y no te culpo, los dos nos hemos lastimado mutuamente, nos hicimos mucho daño y logramos alejarnos lo suficiente como para dejar de hablarnos. He anhelado tu voz diciéndome que me amas, lo he hecho —murmuró viéndolo a los ojos y dejando que pesadas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas—. No vengo aquí a discutir, no vengo a pedirte perdón, solo vengo a decirte que aunque las cosas no se arreglaron en su debido momento, te amo y creo que nunca es tarde. El esperarte borró mis días de sol, me quitó el apetito y me fue venciendo poco a poco. Sin embargo, mantuve la esperanza y dije: _él llamará_. Mas nunca lo hiciste. No te culpo por lo que pasó, te entiendo —dijo con la quebrándosele cada cierto tramo de tiempo, la paz que reflejaba su cara al llegar se había extinguido, ahora su rostro solo reflejaba dolor—. Quiero que tengas esto. —Le colocó el colgante que él le había regalado en su aniversario.

—No, Bella, yo te lo regalé, te pertenece —trató de excusarse, pero ella en un acto de valentía, se puso de puntitas y acercó sus labios a los de el—. Por favor, tómalo —dijo antes de plantarle un beso desesperado, el cual él respondió gustoso, la tomó de la cintura y profundizó el beso, sentía que debía hacerlo, tenía el presentimiento de que iba a ser el último.

Las pocas familias que quedaban cerca del bosque lo miraban y lo señalaban con el dedo, una y otra vez.

Una señora de edad mayor se acercó a los jóvenes que recién se habían separado de su fogoso beso y preguntó:

— ¿Estás bien, chico? —preguntó asustada.

—Sí, solo estaba conversando con ella, ¿por qué? —preguntó extrañado.

La anciana no contestó y corrió asustada hacia su familia que la esperaba con la duda marcada en el rostro.

Ella le pidió que la llevara a casa y él, como el caballero que es, lo hizo sin reprocharlo. El viaje hasta el departamento de la chica fue en un silencio cómodo, como todas las veces que solían estar juntos.

Al llegar al departamento de la chica, ella le dijo que la esperara en el lobby del edificio, él sorprendido accedió, ya que nunca le hacía esperar afuera.

Esperó pacientemente por más de una hora, cuando se dispuso a ir a buscarla, vio como varias personas salían del apartamento de ella con gruesas lágrimas surcando sus rostros. Sus amigas y amigos se acercaron, y uno de ellos dijo en un bajo susurro:

—Se nos fue, fue muy tarde...

Una extraña sensación como la de la mañana le recorrió el cuerpo entero, como las tantas veces que ella estaba en peligro, o algo malo estaba por pasarle.

Entró corriendo hacia la habitación de la chica y la encontró acostada en su recamara vacía, totalmente vacía, las cortinas de las ventanas estaban cerradas, la cama desecha. La pobre chica estaba pálida, demacrada y con ropa diferente a la que le había visto en la mañana.

La madre de ésta entró junto a unos paramédicos quienes cargaban una camilla.

— ¿Qué pasó, Renée? —preguntó asustado por la respuesta.

—No te lo dijo... —susurró bajito y solo para ella—. Tuvo una aneurisma cerebral, ella ya lo sabía, era hereditario, pero la depresión hizo que progresara más rápido.

— ¿Cu-cuándo pasó?

—Hoy en la madrugada. Lo siento tanto, Edward.

El joven se quedó helado, las palabras de su ex-suegra se repetían en su mente una y otra vez. Si ella había muerto hoy en la madrugada, entonces, ¿cómo es que pudo hablar con ella? No encontraba explicación alguna, pero decidió que fue un milagro poder estar con ella una última vez, el haber podido besarla, fue simplemente un maravilloso milagro.

—Te dejó esta carta —le dijo entregándole una hoja impecablemente doblada.

Él la miró con recelo, como si tomar esa carta la pudiera hacer regresar. Suavemente la tomó y se dispuso a leerla:

_¿Sabes, amor?_

_Yo también sentí lo que tú hoy, no puedo decirte que me olvides. Tranquilo, te cuidaré desde aquí, desde mi cielo, siempre lo haré._

_El aire empieza a faltarme, intento gritar pero no puedo, intento luchar pero estoy muy débil. Me voy, amor. Gracias por haber ido al lago, gracias por estar para mí._

_Aunque en vida no me pudiste perdonar, sé que ahora frente a mí lo harás, amor._

El alzó la mirada hacia el cadáver que ahora yacía inerte en la cama, y solo murmuró:

—Perdóname tú a mí, amor. Te amo, nunca te olvidaré.

El joven salió rápidamente de la habitación con un destino fijo, el único lugar donde podría encontrarse en paz consigo mismo: el muelle del lago.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, o siquiera conmovido. Esta historia esta dedicada, a una persona especial que paso por algo parecido, y que el no hablar las cosas las empeora más.

Este One-shot es para el concurso de FFAD.

¿Review?


End file.
